A promise that changed everything
by Fenton97
Summary: A Lily and James Potter love story. Set in Hogwarts in the 7th year. This is my first story so umm, I hope you like it x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – First years and Fire Whiskey.

Lily Evans sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall next to her best friend Alice. Lily had just got back from helping the first years get to the castle traditionally by boats. Alice saw that Lily wasn't in the best of moods; she was cold, wet and tired.

"What happened Lily, was it Potter?" Alice whispered as she lent over the table.

"He didn't help, he didn't even show up. He made me do all of it. I knew he'd do this!" Lily sulked.

"He's such a git, I can't believe..." The hall was silence by professor McGonagall tapping her empty glass goblet with her fork, it was time for the sorting of the first years.

As Lily pretended to listen to and watch the sorting of the first years she glanced at the Slytherin table, sitting at the end of the long wooden table was a boy with a large nose and greasy black hair, this boy was Severus Snape, Lily's old best friend. Severus caught her gaze so she quickly looked away. Lily had always liked Severus, she thought he was a nice person, but her opinions of Severus had changed the previous year. Severus had called her a mudblood. Lily hadn't spoken to Severus since, once you have lost Lily Evans friendship you'll never earn it back. Everyone knew that. Lily's attention was suddenly pointed towards the back of the great hall. The big oak doors swung open and in came the four immature boys who call themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Otherwise known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter, they were an hour late to the feast. Lily was particularly annoyed by this as James Potter was the head boy who should have helped her with the first years. Lily had always hated these boys, especially James, he was the loudest proudest and most arrogant of the four but almost everybody in the school loved him. Lily however didn't. He was always messing around with his friends especially Sirius, they were always in detention and Lily could tell he wasn't going to be a good head boy. Lily was so preoccupied with watching the four boys stumble into the hall she didn't realise that food had now appeared on her plate. Lily looked down the long oak table to see the four boys now surrounded by people. Lily could just make out their conversation.

"We just stayed at Hogsmeade for a bit, went to the three broomsticks. James even got us some fire whisky!"

"We can always charm Rosie can't we Sirius?" James said with a grin that disgusted Lily. James then turned and looked Lily right in the eyes. "Alright Evans, want to come round our dorm tonight for a small party?"

"Alright then, but I won't be talking to you." Lily said with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Oh come on Lil's, we all know you're up for a bit of fun!" James shouted down the table, the boys cheered as Lily got up and strolled towards James.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Evans! We all knew what you and Turner did over the summer!"

"WOO WOO" Sirius yelled.

"Not that it's any of your business, but me and Benjamin have split up."

Lily's face went a burning red as she ran off towards the common room. As Lily reached the portrait hole she heard a voice calling her.

"HEY, EVANS, I was talking to you."

"Yes you were, but now you're not." She said sharply.

"No need to get all moody! I was only joking" James put on a shockingly charming smile that always got him out of trouble with McGonagall. Lily turned and climbed through the portrait hole, James followed her. "What's the matter with you Evans, you're not fun anymore." James said leaping on the deep red couch in front of the roaring fire. Lily ignored him heading for her dorm; her face was now the colour of her flaming ginger hair. "What have I done Evans?" Lily couldn't ignore him any longer. The anger was burning inside her.

"What do you think?" she shouted, her voice echoed in the empty common room, which she knew would soon be full of cheerful Gryffindors. James just shrugged and stared at her. "Well, firstly you didn't help me get the first years across the lake." She said through gritted teeth.

"So that's why you're so wet!" James said getting up. Lily clenched her fists and turned away. James walked up behind her and pulled out his wand. A jet of hot air left the tip of his wand drying Lily's hair; Lily turned and looked up at him. "Sorry Lily, I won't do it again. I promise." The portrait hole suddenly flew open and a flock of first years flooded in. "I'll get this" James said walking towards the first years. As Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm she heard James Instructing them "Boys dormitories up the stairs to the left and girls you're up the stairs to the right. Now boys don't try and get to the girls rooms, believe me I've tried, the stairs are charmed you'll just fall down and..."

Lily walked into her dormitory and closed the door behind her. A rush of relief flooded through her body as she drew the long, red, velvet curtains of her four poster bed. The whole dormitory was empty, everyone was down in the common room, the 6th and 7th years usually have a party on the first day of term. Lily didn't feel like partying, she had too much to think about. Was James Potter just nice to her? James Potter? He's never said a nice word to her before. It must be a joke that he has planned with the Marauders. The Marauders was the stupid nickname James and his friends had somehow earned themselves. Lily heard voices, it was her roommates coming in. She pretended to fall asleep. There was a loud thud, Jennifer had fallen over. All Lily's roommates were drunk on James's fire whiskey.

Lily woke the next day at 6:00am to the sound of her muggle alarm clock, breakfast wasn't until 7:30 but being a girl, she needed all the time in the world to get ready. She could slap on a bit of make up with magic but Lily even after seven years of using magic she still had her muggle habits. She looked in the mirror and saw her electric green eyes looking back at her. As she brushed her flaming red hair she thought about the head's meeting she has today with Potter. From the moment she found out that James Potter was going to be head boy she dreaded this meeting, but after what he said last night she wasn't so sure. Her trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by the groans of her awakening roommates.

"eughh Lily why do you get up so early!" Alice moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Because unlike you, I have to make an effort to look good!" Lily replied in a dull tone.

"Shut up Lil' " Alice said while kicking Jennifer in the next bed to wake up. Jennifer rolled over still in deep sleep.

"Alice, how much did she drink last night?"

"Way to much" and with that the two girls broke into laughter. After Alice was ready her and Lily left for breakfast, leaving Jennifer in her bed.

After breakfast it was time for Lily's first lesson of the year, potions. Alice had a free period so she went up to check on Jennifer. So as Lily walked to potions she heard someone call her name. It was James Potter. '_Oh great' _she thought as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Lily, do you mind if I walk to potions with you?"

"I do but you're going to anyway." She said giving him a cold glare.

"Your right, I am." He said taking her books from her to carry them, she quickly snatched them back.

"I can carry them myself!" she huffed as she started to walk quicker. James watched her as she sped off down the corridor leaving him alone and late for class.

"Hello Mr Potter, I was afraid for a moment that you wouldn't be taking potions this year! Now please take a seat" Professor Slughorn said in a cheery tone. James took the empty seat next to Lily right at the front. "Today we will be making Draught of peace. You will be working in pairs. Get to work!" At this Lily groaned gave James a sharp look from her piercing green eyes.

"Lily he said draught of peace, not draught of pure evil." Said James laughing, and with that Lily knew that this was going to be a long hour.

"Time up" Slughorn bellowed after what seemed like the longest hour of Lily's life. Slughorn walked around the class staring into each of the students cauldrons. "Very Nice Severus, perfect in fact!" Severus looked up from his books and looked at Lily hoping that she was impressed. She wasn't. "Oh well done Lily and James. This is wonderful!" James put on a slight grin and ruffled his jet black hair. "Class dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Promises and Hazel eyes.

Lily looked at her watch. "Is it 6:40 already!" she moaned.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late for that thingy you mentioned earlier." She said not really paying any attention to Lily.

"Eugh it's with Potter." Lily sighed and got up.

"I honestly don't know why you hate him so much." Jennifer said from across the dorm.

"Well I honestly don't know why you like him so much!" Jennifer just shrugged and watched Lily leave the room. Lily entered the library and saw James pretending to read a book, she could tell he wasn't reading the book, it was upside down.

"Hey Lily, your late" James said with a grin.

"Sorry, I just was um..."Lily looked down at her watch and noticed it was only 6:57. "I'm not late. In fact I am three minutes early!"

"Damn I forgot you had one of those muggle clocky things." James said with slight disappointment.

"Anyway shall we get this over with?" Lily said taking out her books. James nodded and took out his own books. "Now we need to decide when to have our meetings with the prefects."

"Monday?" James said simply.

"No we can't one of the Hufflepuff prefects have Quiddich practice on Monday."

"Tuesday?" James said expecting some sort of excuse.

"No that is today when we have our Head's meeting."

"Oh um Thursday?" James said wondering what could be wrong with this day.

"What was wrong with Wednesday?"

"Quiddich practise!" James said slightly offended.

"Oh well then Thursday should be okay."

"What else do we need to do Lil'" James said rubbing his temples.

"Why somewhere you need to be?"

"Well no, not really but I just don't see the point in this little meeting. It's the second day and nothing has happened. We have our prefects meeting on Thursday and that one with McGonagall on Friday. I just don't see the point!"

"The point is that we can sort out anything that has happened and tie up any lose ends." Lily said getting slightly annoyed.

"Well nothing has happened and there are no lose ends."

"Well just go then I'll sort everything out by myself!" Lily hissed if she wasn't in a library she knew she would have shouted.

"No I can't just go."

"Why not!" Lily said glaring at him.

"Because I promised you that, that I'd help you with all this head student stuff" James said looking down at his hands.

"James I-err" Lily blurted out, not meaning to catch his gaze. His warm hazel eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Something took over her. The same took over him too. Her piercing green eyes softened as he lent towards her. Lily froze. What was he doing? What was she doing? Her lips met his and they shared a sweet kiss, but for only a moment. Lily realised she had to stop herself. This was James Potter. She hates James Potter. Lily stared at him for a moment before standing and running out of the Library.

Lily ran as fast as she could. Leaving James and hopefully that kiss behind. She knew he wouldn't forget it and she knew she wouldn't either. The thing that confused Lily the most was that it felt so right. She needed to tell someone. She couldn't tell Alice, she hated James. She couldn't tell Jennifer, she loved James. She didn't know where to turn. Until she heard voices, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew's voices, and suddenly she knew where to turn. Into an empty classroom to hide. Lily heard there muffled voices through the door.

"Pete I'll um, meet you in the common room. I have to do something.."

"Okay Moony, see you there!"

"Mischief managed." Remus whispered. Remus opened the door to the supposedly empty transfiguration classroom. "Hey Lily, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh I um, I forgot my books here earlier." She lied.

"You didn't have transfiguration today?"

"Oh yeah, must have gone to the wrong classroom." Lily said turning to the door. She needed to get out of there.

"Lily, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" Remus said grabbing her arm and stopping her. Maybe Lily could tell Remus, they were quite good friends until fourth year, they just drifted apart. Before her mind could tell her any different she just blurted out

"James and I, we kissed." Remus stared at her for a moment. Clearly shocked but showing no other emotion on his face. Until he broke into a slight smile.

"Lily, this is well wow."

"I know" Lily said sitting down with her face buried in her hands.

"James is going to be the happiest man alive!"

"What?" a confused Lily said looking up at Remus.

"He's been in love with you since third year!" Remus said sitting next to her.

"What? I thought that was some weird joke you guys found funny."

"No, he really does love you." Remus said almost begging her to believe him. Lily stared at him with a blank look on her face. "You don't like him, do you?" Remus said slightly disappointed.

"Well, I don't think I do. I hated him this morning and then I kissed him. I don't know what to do Remus!" She buried her head in her hands again and Remus tried to comfort her.

"Just give him a chance Lily" He said looking into her electric green eyes. "Please?" he smiled slightly and then said "I have to go now; James is probably dying to tell us! Don't worry, I won't tell him about this" and with that he left. Remus had actually made her feel a bit better; maybe she would give James a chance, but only one. Should she tell Alice and Jennifer? After all they were her best friends. All these thoughts occupied her head until she found herself at the portrait hole, she mumbled the password to see an almost empty common room. The Marauders were huddled in a corner, Alice and Jennifer sitting by the fire and a few first years doing homework. Lily walked up to Alice and Jennifer, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the Marauders.

"Guys can you come up to the dormitory, I need to talk to you. Away from them." She nodded her head in the direction of the Marauders. Alice got up at once noticing the seriousness on Lily's face. Jennifer reluctantly got up from her favourite arm chair and dragged herself to their dorm.

"What happened Lily?" Jennifer asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, what did Potter do?" Alice said sitting next to her.

"You don't know it was Potter." Jennifer said hitting her lightly on her arm.

"It's always Potter." Alice said hitting her back.

"Guys. It was Potter."

"Knew it!" Alice said standing up in triumph. "But what'd he do?"

"Well he kissed me." Lily went bright red. Alice's jaw dropped and Jennifer almost fainted. The room was silent for five minutes before anyone said anything.

"Did you kiss him back" Jennifer said eagerly

"Yes, but only for a moment" She added hastily after seeing the look on Alice's face.

"Lil' I love you but, what the hell were you thinking?" Lily didn't know what she was thinking. She just did it.

"I wasn't thinking." She said truthfully

"Well do you like him?" Jennifer said on the edge of her seat, or in this case bed.

"I don't know, Remus said he liked me and that I should give him a chance."

"You told Remus before you told us! I am offended." Alice said folding her arms

"Oh stop it Alice" Jennifer said pushing her slightly.

"What are you going to do Lily?"

"I don't know, I'll see what happens tomorrow during our rounds I guess. But now I'm going to bed, night"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – The astronomy tower

The next day went terribly slow. But rounds with James came along to fast.

"Alice I don't know what to say to him!" Lily said panicking.

"Don't then; let him say something to you!"

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will, now go or you'll be late!" Alice said pushing her out of the portrait hole. It was now 9 o'clock and the corridors were lit by flame. The castle really looked beautiful at night. She headed towards the great hall to meet James for rounds. 'Rounds' were something that McGonagall set up, the head students and sometimes prefects would walk around the castle busting trouble makers and sending them to their common room. James was already there, leaning against the cold stone wall, looking at the floor and ruffling his jet-black hair. He looked up at Lily and adjusted his glasses as she approached.

"Hey Lil'." He said with a slight smile. "Shall we start then?" Lily nodded and they set of down the fire lit corridor. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Lily looked at her watch; It had only been 5 minutes. "Uhh- Lily," James said as if he were reading her mind. "you know yesterday, that kiss." He paused. "Would you like something more than a kiss? Like a relationship or something? Or we can forget about it, if you want." He said looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. Lily didn't know what to say until she looked into his deep hazel eyes.

"I don't want to forget anything." She said smiling slightly. James looked into her stunning green eyes and kissed her passionately. Everything around her stopped. It was just her and James, '_this is how it's __meant to be'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and he pulled her in closer. His lips tasted sweet but she couldn't quite pin point the exact flavour. James then broke the kiss with a huge cheeky grin on his face and slipped his hand in hers before carrying on their patrol of the corridors. They approached the Astronomy tower, expecting to see some sort of couple there. There always was. Except this time it wasn't just any couple. It was James' best friend Sirius Black and a Hufflepuff from Lily's transfiguration class. James pulled Lily behind a pillar as his face lit up and a broad grin spread across his face. The girl moaned Sirius' name as James stood up, walked through the stone archway that lead to the balcony and in a voice that sounded exactly like Severus Snape's voice said.

"What are you doing up here Black?"

"Shove off Sniffilus. Why are you up here, like you'd ever get a girl. Or a troll for that matter." Sirius said not looking up from the girl's face. James trying to contain his laughter said again in Snape's voice

"You Shouldn't be up here Black, I'll report you."

"FUCK OF SNAPE!" Sirius said turning round ready to punch him. His fist stopped in mid air "PRONGS! I should have known. Now fuck off." He said turning back to the embarrassed Hufflepuff. James looked at Lily who was trying to stifle her giggles. "Padfoot, as head boy I order you to go to your dormitory!"

"What! You're joking!" Sirius said turning to James.

"No, I'm really not." James said leaning against the cold stone wall folding his arms. Sirius stared at James for a moment, wondering if he was serious. Lily was still hid behind a pillar waiting for something to happen; James lent in and whispered something that Lily couldn't hear to Sirius. She then saw Sirius stride inside from the balcony and past the pillar Lily was hiding behind, he was closely followed by the Hufflepuff. Lily wondered towards James and stood beside him; staring at the stars he slipped his hand in hers. She gently squeezed it as she met his gaze. James smiled sweetly as he brushed his hand through her flaming red hair.

"You are amazing Lily." James whispered.

"No I'm not." Lily replied her face now as red as her hair.

"You're right, you're perfect." He lent in gently and kissed her on the cheek, as they looked up they saw someone. Professor McGonagall

"Potter, you are meant to be clearing out the place, not doing... Oh-uh hello Lily" She said surprised. "I see you two have resolved your differences."

"Ahh, hello Professor." James said with that signature grin on his face.

"go on, get out of here you two."

"James how the hell do you do that!" Lily said as they walked down the stone steps

"Well Minie has a soft spot for me, I impressed her with all my questions about anmagi in second year..."

"Hang on, why were you interested in them?"

"Err, they-um just looked cool." He said as they entered the empty common room. "anyway I'm going to bed now, good night Lily flower. He said kissing her on the forehead.

"good night!" Lily said pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Woah you're good at that" James said breathing heavily.

"it's not the only thing I'm good at." She said this time her giving the cheeky grin as she turned her back and headed to the girls dormitories leaving James unable to move, staring at her.


End file.
